Piezoelectric components which operate with thickness oscillations are suitable, in particular, for radio-frequency applications. Such piezoelectric components have operating frequencies of more than 500 kHz, which enable a further miniaturization of the electronic components.
One configuration for a piezoelectric component operating in the radio-frequency range is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,235. In piezoelectric transformers which operate with thickness oscillations, the excitation of parasitic oscillation modes, in particular of the horizontal oscillation modes, impairs the efficiency of the arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,235 proposes solving this problem by means of a piezoelectric main body of ring-shaped design. However, this specific ring-shaped configuration of the piezoelectric main body requires the use of complex technologies during the production of this component which are incompatible with the multi-layer technology which is already in use and which is usually used in the production of piezoelectric components. As a result, the production of such a component according to the principle proposed is complex and cost-intensive.